


A Bosmer’s Best Friend

by TheLastGunslinger



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Barbas is a smartass, Barbas rescue mission, Daedra’s Best Friend, Daedric Quests (Elder Scrolls), Dalish Elves, Everyone is confused by Barbas’s Brooklyn accent, Imshael is a Daedra, Non-dragonborn oc - Freeform, Personal Canon, Tamrielic character in Thedas, daedric fetch quest, dog loving character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastGunslinger/pseuds/TheLastGunslinger
Summary: A dog-loving adventurer accepts the Daedric Prince Clavicus Vile’s offer- or ‘exchange’ in his own terms- of finding his AWOL aspect in return for keeping his loyal dog, Barbas.Cut to Suledin Keep, where a certain “choice spirit” is wreaking havoc, and where the Inquisition is trying to gain a foothold.With a daedra on the loose and glowing red rocks thattalk, nothing is ever as easy as it should be.
Kudos: 15





	A Bosmer’s Best Friend

“Bloody DAEDRA!” She spits as she picks herself up off the ground, stomach lurching from the portal Vile had shoved her through. There were unfamiliar mountains in the distance, but the weather wasn’t really much different from that of the Reach or Whiterun, she guessed. There was grass and some plant she hadn’t seen before, which puzzled her. Looked a bit like Nirnroot, but she didn’t hear any of that blighted chiming that accompanied it, nor was there any water nearby it. She wasn’t by any stretch of the imagination a master alchemist, but she was able to live comfortably off selling potions to townspeople and, when business was down, bringing in bounties from the Jarl.  
“Yup.” The now familiar deadpan of Vile’s dog chimed in, somewhere behind her. “Though you shoulda known that it wouldn’t be easy, that’s Vile’s whole shtick.”  
“Barbas! I know! And as much as I want to help you get away from Vile, I can’t do that if you can’t help me. What can you tell me about where we are, if anything?”  
“Well, we aren’t in Tamriel-“  
“Yeah, I figured that out from the plants.”  
“-but I think the people here speak a similar language, and the elves here-“  
“There’s elves here, too?” Her eyes widened. “Like the Th-“  
“No. Not at all, actually. Most live like the Dark Elves in Windhelm, from what I’ve heard. There are some closer to your kin in spirit, though, the-”  
“There are Bosmer here?!”  
“No! Not the Wood Elves! By Sheogorath, woman, will you stop interrupting me?!” Barbas’s head swivels around to give her the closest thing to a glare a wolfhound could muster.  
“You know, even when you’re trying to look menacing, you’re still cuter than a baby kahjiit.”  
“Bah. Not much of a competition, if you ask me.” He grumbles, but leans his head against her leg for a head scritch.  
“Wait, do you hear that?” She asks, dropping into a quiet roll to the bushes nearby, letting her swarthy skin and the earthy tones of her leathers do the rest.  
“Hunters. The Dalish.” Barbas says quietly as he looks toward the nearby stand of trees, where a pair of elves, kitted out in a light colored leather she didn’t recognize, were walking out, fine bows in their hands. They were clearly enjoying the day, and one of them seemed to have a brace of something strapped to his back.  
One of them said something to the other, and they stopped, nocking an arrow each in their bows and scanning the area.  
She found herself unslinging her own bow out of habit, drawing an arrow, though she doesn’t nock it yet.  
She hears a series of low snarls several meters away, and several black wolves break from their cover to spring at the hunters. The pair work impressively well together, their arrows taking the same one down more quickly than one alone would be able to.  
She sees that one, a light grey wolf, that’s bigger than the others, has circled behind one of the hunters and was creeping forward, unnoticed by the pair. Unable to sit idly by, she leaps to her feet, nocking her arrow and letting it fly into the back leg of the wolf.  
“BEHIND YOU!” She cries, even as the wolf’s attention turns from them to her.  
“Oh, Kyne preserve me,” she murmurs, loosing several arrows in quick succession as the wolf advances.  
“Ai, lady, behind you!” One of them calls, just before Barbas rams into the injured wolf, sending it sprawling over as he dives for its throat. His jaws clamp down, and the wolf soon ceases struggling as its life bleeds away.  
“That’s a good hound you got there, miss.” One of the hunters remarks, bow slung over his shoulder. She didn’t miss the way his eyes lingered on her face, to the reddish-gold markings she favored when she hunted- a stylized pair of horns sweeping up from the corners of her eyes, and curved fangs like a sabre-cat’s marking her chin.  
“Hail, brothers. I would ask your assistance, for you undoubtedly know this area better than I do. I-“  
“Any assistance would have to be received from Keeper Llyrinea, I’m afraid.” His partner says guardedly, but not unkindly. “Though you’ve the markings of the Dalish and the skills of one, too, you’re still an outsider. I’d ask that you keep your hands off your weapons in the camp, and keep your hound at bay as well.”  
“Of course,” she acquiesces, giving a small bow of her head.  
“Barbas, to me, pup.” She calls, and he lopes over to her with a small, playful growl.  
“Oh, hush, you mouthy old beast,” she teases, to which he gives a string of grumbly, low vocalizations, bringing a smile to her face and leading to him being showered with pets and chin scratches.  
“Ah, you’ve got yourself a talking dog!” The first hunter exclaims.  
“You’re a lucky woman indeed,” they share a laugh and Laisriyn grins knowingly down at her companion, shaking her head.  
“You have no idea.” She chuckles, starting to follow after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for simplicity’s sake, her name is pronounced  
> Lies-ree-in  
> 


End file.
